(1) Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an automatic locking retractor which when its associated webbing has been pulled out over a suitable length thereof from its fully-wound state and worn by an occupant, automatically locks the webbing to avoid any further release of the webbing.
(2) Description of the Prior Art:
Several types of automatic locking retractors have already been known.
In an automatic locking retractor of one of such conventional types, lock means which includes a latch plate rotatable as a unitary member with a take-up spindle and a lock member engageable with the latch plate to prevent the rotation of the take-up spindle is controlled by a cam member supported on the take-up spindle and equipped with a projection so that the lock means is held at a non-locking position until an associated webbing is pulled out over a predetermined length thereof but the lock means is held at a locking position owing to the rewinding of the webbing subsequent to its wearing. In this case, the cam member is pressed against the latch plate or take-up spindle by spring means so that the cam member is allowed to turn together with the take-up spindle within a predetermined range owing to a frictional force developed therebetween.
In retractors of the above-described type, the retractors are designed in such a way that their cam members are actuated making use of frictional forces. They thus require spring means or the like. In addition, it is necessary to provide attachment spacings for such spring means or the like along the take-up spindles. There is another demand for the development of a retractor constructed of fewer parts with a view toward facilitating the parts handling and the assembly work.